Snow Fun
by LiveFearlessly
Summary: Booth finds out that Brennan hasnt done all the normal 'snow' stuff that other people have so he decides to take her for a day in the snow! Fluff! BB all the way!
1. Sledding

"You have never been sledding?!" Booth asked.

"Well…I never saw the point to going down on a piece of plastic and having to walk back up and just do the same boring routine over and over again until you are too cold and wet to continue."

Booth was now smiling and shaking his head.

"Bones, if you think of it like that, of course its gonna be pointless and besides, its not the going down on a sled over and over again that make people love it. It's the people you are with, the memories that you are creating just by doing the same _pointless routine_ over and over again."

"Im not sure I understand."

"Okay, this is how much I care about you and how good of a friend I am, we are going sledding."

"Booth, I don't want to go sledding."

"Too bad,"

"No, its too bad for you, I am not going."

"Bones please, just…just come and if you don't like it after a few tries, I can take you back to your bones."

She nodded reluctantly and thought _how bad could it be? I mean like Booth says "don't bash it til you try it"_

They were both ready. She wore her coat with a toque and mitts and he wore his suit and long black coat over top. Luckily, Parker had left one of his sleds in the SUV.

They arrived at a hill to find themselves completely alone.

"Okay, sit down."

"I don't feel comfortable going down by myself Booth."

"Aw come on Bones."

"How about you go down first?"

"How about, I go down _with _you."

Brennan thought, "Alright,"

He sat down and she sat in between his legs. His arms wrapped around her waist and she held onto his hand.

"Okay, ready?" he asked.

"As ready as Ill ever be."

Booth put his hands on the ground and began to move them until they were finally on their way down the hill.

They laughed the whole way down.

They ended up hitting a bump and they both fell off of the sled.

She landed on him and they were both still laughing. When they finally made eye contact, the laughing faded off. She slowly leaned in and he met her halfway and their lips came into contact. He rested his hands along her arms and she had one hand on his face, cupping his cheek and the other on his shoulder. When they finally pulled apart it was because oxygen was a necessity.

"I love sledding Booth…and I…I…"

"I love you too Bones."

They made their lips touch once again.


	2. Snowball Fight

"Come on Bones, we should do something like…like go outside!"

"What are you? 5?"

"Hey Bones! You made a joke!"

"I guess I did…but now that you made me think of it that way, its completely irrational to say someone is a child when they are actually a full grown man. I just…heard you say it one day to Sweets."

"We teach each other so much…which is why _I _should teach you to let loose once in a while.  
"Let loose? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Just get your snow stuff on."

She did as she was told and they both walked outside together.

Once outside, he picked up a snowball and threw it at her not nearly with enough impact to hurt but just enough to make her feel it.

"Booth! That's how you _let loose_? Cause if it is, I want no part in it."

"Oh come on, you can have a freebie. Bend down, make a snowball and throw it at me and tell me what runs through you mind."

She did just that.

"Wow. That is a lot more fun than I thought." She picked up another snowball and through it at him.

"It's on now Bones. Your fair game and Im fair-"Before he finished, he had a snowball on his face.

"game." He said quietly.

"I didn't mean to hit you Booth…but you think _way_ too much." She said.

_The irony of it all _Booth though. He grinned.

"Alright, don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Less talk, more throwing Booth come on."

He smirked and picked up a snowball and throw it in her direction. They did this for a matter of minutes. They chased each other, laughing and enjoying themselves and they both loved it.

Then, Brennan ran around a building and Booth followed. Little did he know that someone was opening a door. They opened it and he ran straight into it. He stayed up for about a second and then fell. Brennan gasped and ran over with a big smile on her face. She was fighting the urge to laugh.

He looked up dazed.

"Bones, just laugh."

She did but stopped, "Sorry Booth," she stopped to laugh some more, "Its just," laugh, "You ran," laugh, "Oh wow." He smiled.

"Alright chuckles, help me up."

She did so still laughing.

"Okay Bones lets go inside now before I fall over."

She was still laughing. She had never once laughed this hard in her life.

They reached her apartment door and she was opening it.

"Oh no." she said with a serious voice.

"What? What is it?"

"It's…oh my god Booth, its…a door." She burst out laughing again and he smiled.

"You're laughing now but wait until you run into a door."

"Im a genius Booth, that's not gonna-"she turned and ran into the door, "happen…oww." His laughter consumed him as he leaned again the door that she had shut while saying she was a genius and had just run into.


	3. Hot Chocolate

Hot Chocolate brings sweetness into your life…

Booth and Brennan had been in the snow for hours on end gathering evidence for their latest case. Brennan's apartment was currently being renovated so she was staying with Booth.

"Wow, its freezing out," said Booth as he was taking off his jacket.

"Yeah it really is." Bones said currently doing the same as Booth but also taking off her toque, mitts and scarf.

"It feels like there is ice running through my veins right now." He said as he began rubbing his hands together.

"Booth, it's completely impossible to survive with ice flowing through your veins. Actually, it's impossible to survive with anything other than blood in your veins which is it is completely irrational for you to insinuate such a thing."

"Bones…you really need to lighten for once in your life." He began to grin.

"Oh, that was…that was a figure of speech," she said now embarrassed as she saw him nod, "Well, in that case, I have 'ice' in my veins too."

"Which is why a hot cup of chocolate a.k.a hot chocolate is brewing as we speak."

She sat down as he began pouring the hot water into the cups and individually poured some hot chocolate mixture and mixed it up. He handed her one.

"Thank you."

"No problem Bones."

He sat down beside her

"So, what now?" He said smiling.

"Im not sure."

"We could watch TV?"

"Sure. Here." They both reached for the remote when their hands touched. They both pulled back quickly and took a sip of the hot chocolate. She laughed when she saw he had a whip cream that looked like a moustache.

"Booth, you got a little…yeah, no, here let me." She leaned forward and wiped it off lightly. Their faces remained close when she leaned in and kissed him. A few seconds later, she pulled back and they stared deep into one anothers eyes.

"I quite enjoy hot chocolate." She said as he smiled.

He put his arm around her and she snuggled deep into his embrace,


End file.
